Hiripaki
The Kanohi Hiripaki, the Mask of Stories, is a very powerful mask, one of six granted to the Toa Maru by the Keeping Place. It holds the distinguishment of being the only Legendary Kanohi in the game. Appearance The Hiripaki is uncommon in that when it does not assume a colour matching its wearer, nor is it a dull grey when unworn; in both cases, it retains its golden burnt-orange colour. It is said to look like the pages of an open book; a fitting reflection of its power. Function The Kanohi Hiripaki allows the user to bring to life anything spoken in story form, literally taking out of the Legend and into our world. If the user begins with the phrase "All hear the tale of the Great Spirit and of all things..." and ends with, "So transpired the legend," that which they have told in story form will come into being. The user may summon both animate and inanimate things from their stories. There is no limit to what a user may call forth from the Legend. However, since something comes out of the story, something must go in to keep the balance; this "tribute" is random and of equivalent value to that which has been summoned. For instance, if a new Toa is called into life from the Legend, a random and nearby Toa will be subsequently sucked into it. The user may not transport his or herself into the Legend. Objects and beings summoned from the Legend will not return there unless specifically re-exchanged by the user in another spoken story. Beings or creatures summoned from the Legend retain free will, and are not under the control of the user in the event of their summoning. Known Uses The Hiripaki's uses, by virtue of its power and scope, greatly affect the setting of the game, either directly by the item banished or brought about or the ripple effect in the aftermath of that use. Some results are minor, such as the summoning of a simple stone, but others can have potentially wide-reaching consequences, entirely depending on what is moved and how the user defines the object in question. All of the following were done by Toa Stannis Maru. #Used to draw a small turquise stone into existence. Reaction: Unknown. (Possibly the placement of a similar stone into the Legend.) #Used to deposit the Makuta into the Legend. Reaction: Unknown. (Possibly the bringing about of the Dasaka or Piraka on Mata Nui or Ambages' powers.) #Used to deposit Joske Nimil into the Legend. Reaction: Brought a famed swordsman and "Gatekeeper" from the Legend; this man, named the Mysterious Visitor out of character, apparently knows Antrim intimately. Power and Status The Hiripaki has been said by Nuju Metru to be a Legendary Kanohi and is on the same level of the masks of Life, Time and Creation. This means it is the only such mask in the game currently. If the Hiripaki were to be destroyed an unknown consequence would occur, though it would have something to do with stories, prophesies or even reality itself, though whatever was taken from or put into the Legend would remain as placed and would not return if the mask were destroyed. Bearers *Stannis Trivia *The Kanohi Hiripaki is, arguably, the most powerful mask a character has ever been given in the game. *Only one Hiripaki is known to exist; this is the one granted to Stannis by the Keeping Place. *This mask is not available to players unless given by a staff member. Category:Objects Category:Kanohi